America's Sweetheart
by kateg20
Summary: Mr. Montez is elected President of the United States. Gabriella is now the First Daughter. How will she, her friends, and her family react with her in the public eye?
1. The New First Daughter

**Ok, this came to me all of a sudden and I just couldn't stop writing this. Mr. Montez is nominated President of the United States. How does Gabriella, her family and her friends react to her now fully being in the public eye?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.**

* * *

"Gabriella! Maria!" William Montez called. 

"What?" Maria Montez asked as she and their daughter entered the kitchen.

"The latest polls came out."

"And?" Gabriella asked excitedly.

"And...seventy-five percent."

Gabriella and Mrs. Montez hugged him and screamed happily. Mr. Montez was running for President of the United States of America. Already reporters were camping out in the neighborhood and Election Day was a week away. Everyday, one of her father's security gaurds had to escort Gabriella through the gathered crowd to her bus stop.

That evening after dinner, Gabriella was up in her room doing her homework. Her entire room was covered in pictures of her and her friends and family. Gabriella smiled at a picture of her and her boyfriend, Troy Bolton. She and Troy began dating shortly after meeting during their sophmore year of high school. The picture was of thee two of them at their Junior Prom last May. Just then her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey!" the object of her thoughts greeted. "What are you doing?"

"Homework. You?"

"Same." How was your dad's day?"

"Very good. In the latest polls, he's got seventy-five percent of people wanting him to be the next President."

"So, my girl is about to be the First Daughter."

"If everything is going as it is."

"What about school, us?" Troy asked slightly worried they were going to seperated by the entire country. "And your swimming?"

Gabriella had been a competitive swimmer since she was eleven. Her father was a swimmer in college and past the love of the sport down to her. Gabriella had won two state swimming titles for East High and was almost certain to be on the National Team this up coming season.

"My parents arranged that I could stay with the Evans until we graduate in May." Gabriella explained. "But I have to go to home to Washington every holiday and long weekend."

"Home meaning the White House."

"Possibly. Are you interested in coming to my dad's final debate tomrrow night?"

"I'm game. The others will probably want to come also."

"Warn Chad not to fall asleep. The debate's going to be televised lived on all the major networks."

"I'll be sure to warn him."

The next evening, Mr. and Mrs. Montez and Gabriella were in a limousine on their way to University of New Mexico where the debate would be held. Gabriella smiled as she helped Mr. Montez with his tie. Mr. Montex leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Your firends going to be there?" he asked.

"And their parents." Gabriella agreed.

Ten minutes later, the limousine pulled pulled up to the campus. Security gaurds escorted the family inside. Gabriella and Mrs. Montez were led to their seats. Gabriella was sitting next to Troy and her mother. Everyone who was associated with Mr. Montez was sitting on one side of the auditorium.

Fifteen minutes later, the debate began. For almost an hour, Mr. Montez and his opponent, Harold Richards debated one another on major topics including health care, social security and many other hot topics. As they finished, Mrs. Montez, Gabriella and Ragina Richards were invited onto the stage. Gabriella stood in between her parents as they chatted with the Richards.

A week later, Troy pulled up to the Hyatt Hotel, Mr. Montez' campaign headquarters. Kelsi Neilson and Jason Cross got out with him. Troy's best friend, Chad Danforth parked his car next to Troy's and he and his girlfriend, Taylor McKessie got out. Their friends Zeke Baylor, and Ryan and Sharpay Evans met them in the lobby. They were led up to the suite the Montez' were renting for the evening. Sharpay knocked on the door.

"Hey guys! Come on in." Mr. Montez said ushering them inside. "Gabby will be up in a few minutes."

"Will, your daughter's on CNN." Mr. Montez' campaign manager said.

"We're here live at Senator Montez' campaign headquarters where his daughter Gabriella Montez and Elizabeth Martin, youngest daughter of Senator Montez' Vice President candidate, are currently down with supporters for Senator Montez."

Gabriella and Elizabeth were on the stage in the hotel's ballroom. They were smiling and waving to all of the supporters. Thousands of flashbulbs went off.

Ten minutes later, Gabriella and Elizabeth were making their way back up to the suite. Gabriella opened the door and joined the others. Both her and Elizabeth's cheeks were flushed from the excitement downstairs. Gabriella smiled when she saw her friends. She walked over and joined them.

"Great speech, Baby." Mr. Montez said.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Will, Richards is on." someone announced a couple of hours later.

Everyone raced into the living room. Mr. Montez stood between his wife and daughter. Gabriella leaned against Troy and he wrapped his arm around her waist. The entire room was filled with silence as they waited for Mr. Richards to speak.

"After a long and hard fought campaign by my team, supporters, family and myself, I have decided to secede the election to Senator Montez."

Everything else he had to say was forgotten as the people in the suite began to scrream and cheer loudly. Mr. and Montez kissed happily. Mr. Montez turned to his daughter. Gabriella jumped into his arms screaming.

"Alright, we have to head downstairs."

Everyone began to head downstairs. Gabriella pulled Troy into the elevator with her, her parents, Elizabeth, and her parents, George and Wanda Martin. She wrapped her arms around Troy and kissed him gently. Her parents smiled at seeing their daughter so happy and in love.

"We're going to wait until the others get here." Mr. Montez stated.

"What are you doing about school for Gabriella?" Mrs. Martin asked.

"I'm going to finish high school here and hopefully start UCLA in the fall." Gabriella answered as they got off the elevator.

"She's going to be coming to Washington every long weekend and school holiday though." Mrs. Montez added.

The second elevator opened and the other came out. Mr. and Mrs. Montez led everyone towards the ballroom. Secret Service Agents were already there protecting the future First Family. As the group entered the ballroom, supporters cheered loudly. The Montezes and the Martins shook several hands as they walked to the stage. Gabriella and Mrs. Montez stood off to Mr. Montez' side as Mrs. Martin and Elizabeth were off to Mr. Martin's side once they got on stage. The two men were holding their hands up in victory as everyone cheered for them.

* * *

For a month and a half, the Montezes were preparing for their big move. At around five o'clock the evening before everyone left for Washington D.C., Troy pulled up to their house. About a year ago, the Montezes told him he could just walk right into the house and he did just that. Gabriella came downstairs and threw herself into Troy's arms. She kissed him happily as she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

"Wow, what a welcome!" Troy gasped once they broke apart. "I think I'll come back in again."

"I don't think so." Gabriella whispered holding him tighter.

"You ready to go?"

"I just have to get my coat."

Gabriella stood back up and to the hall closet. Mr. and Mrs. Montez came to the front door to see Troy and Gabriella off. Gabriella came back to the entry way with her coat. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close with her back to his chest.

"Alright, Angents Ross and Michaels are going to be in the car behind you." Mr. Montez explained to the teenagers.

"Where are you two going?" Mrs. Montez asked.

"We're going up to Lookout Point to watch the sunset and then we're meeting the others at the ice skating rink." Troy answered.

"Is everyone exicted about D.C.?" Mr. Montez asked.

"Yes sir, we're very excited about flying on Air Force One."

"Well, you all need to be at the airport by six in the morning."

"Will do, Mr. President." Gabriella joked saluting her father.

"I won't be President until Monday."

Gabriella and Troy laughed as they walked outside. Troy opened the car door for Gabriella and then got behind the wheel. As they drove off, another car drove behind them carrying Gabriella's security. Troy drove to Lookout Point. He parked the car and he and Gabriella got out. Troy pulled out a large blanket that could easily wrap itself around the two of them. He and Gabriella climbed up onto the hood of his car with Troy resting against the wind shield and Gabriella resting against his chest and between his legs. They were bundled up in the blanket as they watched the sun go down and were being watched by the Secret Service Agents.

"After Monday things are going to be completely different for us." Gabriella stated.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked.

"No more private dates, they're going to be with us wherever we go. We're going to have the media follow our every move."

"Baby, they're already following us. You are, according to them and I have to agree, the most beautiful creature to grace the White House since Mrs. Kennedy." Troy told her.

"What if I embarrass my father?"

"You won't, we won't."

Fifteen minutes later, the two cars pulled up to the ice skating rink. Troy and Gabriella walked in together. The others were already on the ice. Troy and Gabriella joined them after they got their skates. The girls had figure skates on while the boys were wearing hockey skates. Sharpay grabbed Gabriella's hand and skated around with her.

"So, how are you doing?" Sharpay asked.

"Good." Gabriella agreed. "Are you sure your parents don't mind me and my secret service detail staying with you?"

"We're happy to have you. Our house will be the safest house in the state.

"Probably." Gabriella agreed laughing as they skated around.


	2. Off to Washington

**Ok here's Chapter 2**

* * *

The next morning, everyone was getting cleared by security. The Montezes hadn't arrived yet. All of the teenagers were almost asleep on their feet. But once they saw Air Force One, they became awake and as excited at five year olds on Christmas morning. News crews are already surrounding the airport to catch the President-Elect and his family leave New Mexico for Washington D.C. All of the activities quickly paused once they heard the police sirens of the Presidential motorcade. The motorcade pulled up along side of Air Force One. Mr. Montez got out followed by Ms. Montez and then finally Gabriella. The First Family smiled and waved to the reporters and the photographers. Gabriella stood between her parents and held both of their hands as they made their way over to the aircraft. Military personell saluted Mr. Montez. Gabriella walked over to the others and gave them a tired smile. 

"Why do we have to leave so early?" Taylor asked her best friend.

"My parents are having dinner with President Anderson and the First Lady tonight." Gabriella explained. "Since we have to pick up my dad's parents in San Antonio in order to get to Washington on time, we have to leave early. But don't worry, the seats on here are very comfortable. It will be easy to fall asleep."

"And how would you know that?" Troy asked playfully pulling her into his arms so he could warm her up.

"Laci Anderson and I have been emailing each other. She's been telling me the perks of being a First Daughter."

"Guys, come on. We've got to get on board." Troy's father, Jack Bolton called.

"Gabby, come on!" Mrs. Montez stated.

Gabriella quickly kissed Troy and went to join her parents. Mr. Montez wrapped his arm around her shoulders as the family began to climb the stairs to the plane. They turned and waved to the media one last time.

* * *

Two hours later, the plane landed in San Antonio to pick up Mr. Montez' parents. Gabriella hadn't been able to greet them because she was being interviewd by People Magazine. Because she was only seventeen, her parents only granted interviews with certain magazines. Mrs. Montez sat off to the side. 

"Will you be going to private school in Washington?" the reporter, Melody Simmons asked her.

"No, I'm going to finish high school in New Mexico since I only have one semester left." Gabriella answered. "And then in the fall, I start at UCLA."

"What are your hopes for your father's Presidency?"

"I hope that he leaves a positive legacy and hopefully a world that is more peaceful than before."

"Will you be attending any of the Inaugural Balls Monday night?"

"At least one of them. I'm not much of a party person. I know I'm probably going to have to get used to several parties."

"Are you going to be looking at some of the senators' sons?"

"No, I have a boyfriend."

"What does your Inaugrual dress look like?"

"It's a pearl color and was designed by Oscar dela Renta."

"No more hints, huh?"

"Nope." Gabriella said giggling. "It's a surprise."

"Thank you, Gabriella. I will see you at your photoshoot on Thursday."

"Thank you." Gabriella said shaking her hand as they stood up.

"Well Mija, you have finished your last interview." Mrs. Montez said as Melody left.

"Did I do alright?"

"You were wonderful. By Christmas, you'll be a natrual."

"Hopefully."

"Although, they're going to want you and Troy to do an interview together."

"We'll have to see about that." Gabriella said. "I'm going to go see Nana and Paw-Paw."

"Ok."

Gabriella walked out of the room. One of her father's aides told her that Mr. Montez and his parents were in Mr. Montez' Ocal Office on the plane. Gabriella walked back to try and find it. On the way, she passed her friends watching news coverage on them. As she passed Troy, Troy kissed her hand gently. Gabriella smiled and told them she would be back in a few minutes.

"Gabby!" Guadalupe Montez exclaimed when she saw her granddaughter.

"Hello, Nana." Gabriella said smiling.

"You look incredible." Alfonso Montez told her.

"Thank you."

"You can thank Troy for that." Mr. Montez said. "He takes great care of her and makes our Gabby happy."

"Are you excited?" Alfonso asked.

"I'm excited for Daddy, but I'm so nervous for myself."

"You're going to be just fine." Mr. Montez told his daughter. "And remember, you're only seventeen."

Gabriella smiled and nodded her head before walking out if the office. She went to join the others watching TV. Troy smiled and pulled her into his lap, Gabriella giggled and smiled as she leaned into kiss him gently.

"Gabriella." Christina Roberts, her mother's secretary stated. "I have something for you."

"Ok."

"This if from Margaret Truman. It's a book called 'All the President's Children'. Ms. Truman thought you would like it."

"Will she be there tomrrow?" Gabriella asked. "So I can thank her in person?"

"Yes, she is sitting right behind you at the Inauguration."

"So, how did your interviews go?" Troy asked.

"Pretty good. If we're still together in a year, they want us to do a joint interview."

"I'm game." Troy agreed as everyone laughed.

* * *

That afternoon, the plane landed at Dulles Airport. The President-Elect and his family disembarked first followed by their friends and then finally their staff. Three limousines drove them to the hotel they would be staying at for the night. As soon as they got there, Mr. and Mrs. Montez began to get ready for their dinner with the outgoing President and First Lady. Gabriella was looking out her window to see Washington DC. Her mother's secretary approached her. 

"Is there anything you'd like to do?" she asked. "Go to a couple of monuments?"

"Do you think we could go to the American History Smithsonian?" Gabriella asked.

"I think that can be arranged. Do you want to take the car?"

"No, it's right over there. We can walk it."

"Alright, I'll call the curator to let him know you are coming."

"Thanks, Christina."

* * *

Ten minutes later, the gang, along with Gabriella's security, were making their way across the section of the Mall to the American History Smithsonian. The museum had already closed but the curator was more than happy to give the future First Daughter and her friends a private guided tour. The group walked up the front steps. 

"Ms. Montez?" a man asked. "I'm Nigel Matthews, the curator of the American History Smithsonian."

"Thank you for the tour. Are you sure you don't have any other plans? Because if you do, we would be more than happy to come back at a later time." Gabriella stated.

"Nonsense, it is my honor to give you a tour."

Thank you."

"I have chosen the highlights of our museum and then we will go to any of the exhibits you wish to explore."

Everyone walked into the museum. Nigel led them over to where the First Ladies exhibit began. Everyone began to wander off to explore the exhibit at their own pace. Troy and Gabriella walked with Nigel as he gave stories about certain intems on display. Troy had his right arm draped over his girlfriend's shoulder as Gabriella wrapped her delicate fist around his right thumb. She was leaning against her boyfriend and had her hand hooked in his back pocket. Troy leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"These are our collections of our First Lady dresses. Right over there is Mary Todd Lincoln's dress and right next to hers is one of Jackie Kennedy's dress." Nigel explained.

"I can't believe some of these dresses were even in style." Gabriella said laughing.

"Now, your mother's Inaugural gown will go on display upstairs next to Martha Washington's dress."

"Wow, that's very impressive."

* * *

For two hours, Nigel gave the group a guided tour. As they were going past a display of items belonging to past First Children, Gabriella mentioned about donating one of her old dolls to the museum. The group began the short journey back to their hotel. As they were right across from the White House, they all stopped. 

"Well, there's Gabby's new home." Chad announced to everyone.

"Ms. Montez, we have to be on our way." Agent Ross said. "This place isn't secured."

"Alright." Gabriella agreed.

The group walked into the hotel lobby. Just as they were walking in, a huge bar fight made its way out to the lobby. Agents Ross and Michaels quickly ushered Gabriella towards the elevators. Two other security gaurds quickly made their way towards them. The elevator doors opened and the Secret Service got Gabriella onto it.

"Luck Charm is secured." Agent Michaels said into his wrist communicator.

"What about my friends?" Gabriella asked.

"They're on their way up now, we had to get you to safety."

Five minutes later, the group was reunited on their floor. Gabriella quickly asked if everyone was alright. They all decided to get ready for bed since tomorrow was going to be a busy, event filled day.


	3. President Montez

**Ok, here's Chapter 3. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed for the first two chapters.**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Gabriella and Mrs. Montez were standing in the hallway. They were standing close to one another. Troy came up to Gabriella and wrapped his arms around her waist. Gabriella smiled and kissed him gently.

"You clean up very nice, Mr. Bolton." she teased noticing his suit.

"My mom picked it out to make sure that I didn't wear jeans." Troy explained as Gabriella giggled. "And you look very beautiful."

"Thank you, it's Chanel." Gabriella answered looking at her winter white pant suit.

"Mrs. Montez?" Christina asked. "This is Major General George Riley, he will be escorting you this morning."

"Hello General Riley." Mrs. Montez said shaking his hand.

"Ma'am."

"Gabriella, this is your escort, Cadet Michael Stevenson. He is number one in his class at West Point."

"Miss." Cadet Stevenson said nodding his head slightly.

"Ok, Troy, you and the others are getting ready to head down to your cars. Gabriella and Mrs. Montez will follow in the Presidentail car. It will drop them off before going to the White House to pick up the President and Mr. Montez."

Twenty minutes later, the huge group made their way outside. Thousands of photographers were waiting outside for Gabriella. Troy led Gabriella outside of the hotel as flashbulbs went off franticly. Gabriella hiddenly kissed the back of Troy's neck gently as they both had to get into their seperate cars.

"My stomach, Mom." Gabriella told her mother nervously as they dorve off.

"I know, mine is too." Mrs. Montez agreed.

"Look at all those people."

"All we have to do is stand in between your father and the Chief Justice and hold the Bible while your father is sworn in."

"Ok."

"Relax, Mija. Your father and I made sure that Troy is seated right next you."

"Thank you, Mom."

The car in front of them was just as nervous. Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi were making sure they looked alight. The car stopped and everyone got out. Security gaurds led them up to their seats.

"I need Troy Bolton, please!" a supervisor announced. "Troy Bolton, follow me!"

"Dude, what did you do?" Chad asked. "Did Gabby's security tell Mr. Montez that you snuck into Gabby's room last night?"

"Gabriella assured me that they will keep everything a secret."

After everyone was settled in last night, Troy had stuck his head out of his door just as Gabriella did the same. Gabriella giggled and pulled Troy into the room. The couple then spent almost two hours making out.

"Are you Troy Bolton?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Troy agreed.

"Follow me, please." the woman stated. "You are sitting down in front next to the President's daughter."

People began to cheer loudly. Everyone turned around and saw Mrs. Montez and Gabriella being escorted to their seats. Gabriella sat down next to Troy and smiled happily. Mrs. Montez sat down and whispered something to her daughter. Gabriella turned around to the woman sitting behind her.

"Ms. Truman?" she asked. "I'm Gabriella Montez."

"Oh, it's so wonderful to finally meet you." Margaret Truman, a former First Daughter, said kindly.

"I just wanted to thank you for the book. I read the first four chapters on the plane yesterday."

"I'm so gald you liked it."

"This is my boyfriend, Troy Bolton." Gabriella introduced. "Troy, this is Margaret Truman, President Truman's daughter."

"Hello, nice to meet you."

"You too, Ms. Truman."

Five minutes later, Mr. Montez and President Albert Anderson arrived. They walked down and took their seats. President Anderson kissed Mrs. Montez and Gabriella both on the cheeks. Soon, the parade began to march in front of them.

Once the parade was over, Mr. and Mrs. Montez and Gabriella stood up. Mr. Martin joined them at the podium. The Cheif Justice of the Supreme Court held the Bible that Mr. Montez had chosen to be sworn in with. He handed the Bible to Mrs. Montez and Gabriella. Mr. Montez placed his right hand on the Bible and held his left hand up. Mr. Martin was at his side and faced the Cheif Justice.

"I do solemnly swear that I will faithfully execute the office of President of the United States, and will to the best of my ability, preserve, protect and defend the Constitution of the United States." President Montez swore.

Everyone cheered loudly. President Montez shook the Cheif Justice's hand. He then leaned over and kissed his wife happily. Gabriella hugged her father tightly. She and her mother returned to their seats as they watched President Montez make his speech.

After he finished, President Montez led his wife and daughter to their car. About half way to the White House, the Montez family got out of the car and walked behind it. Gabriella held onto her father's hand as they walked close to each other. People were taking pictures of their new First Family .

* * *

Forty five minutes later, the others walked into the White House. They looked around in awe. President Montez saw then as he saw on his way to the Oval Office. 

"Hey, welcome to the White House." he greeted. "Your bags are being brought here from the hotel."

"We're staying here?" Kelsi asked in shock.

"Your rooms are being prepared right now."

"Thank you, Mr. President." Ryan said.

"Hey, to you all, I'm still Gabby's father, Mr. Montez." he told the teenagers. "And to your parents, I'm still Will Montez."

"Mr. President?" his cheif of staff said.

"Right, Lisa!" President Montez called over to his secretary.

"Yes, Mr. President?"

"Will you take these people up to the family quarters?"

"Yes sir."

The group headed up to the private quarters. Lisa gave them facts about certain areas. Mrs. Montez was in the formal living room going over last minute details for the balls that night. She smiled when she saw her friends.

"Congratulations, Maria!" Felica Evans exclaimed hugging her.

"Thank you." Mrs. Montez said. "I'll go see if Gabriella is changed yet."

Gabriella was in her room arranging some of her belongings. Her stereo was on giving her something to listen to while she worked. Just then her mother came into the room.

"They're here." Mrs. Montez said.

Gabriella came out of her room in a powder blue sweatsuit. She smiled at her friends as she joined them. Troy kissed his girlfriend gently.

"Come on, I'll show you around." Gabriella said.

Everyone walked into her bedroom. The room had been decorated to match Gabriella's personality; warm and lively. Gabriella had a perfect view of the front lawn from her window. Along her walls were pictures of her with her firends and family.

"And here's the best part." Gabriella said opening a secret door. "A secret passage."

"Whoa." Zeke and Troy said.

"Where does it lead to?" Jason asked.

"I don't know. Laci just told me that every First child dating all the way back to Susan Ford has signed their names along the wall and now it's my turn."

They walked into the passage way. Gabriella wrote her name on the wall, right next to Laci Anderson's signature. The group began to continue down the tunnel. There they found a private hangout for a child of a president to hang out with their friends.

"This is very cool." Sharpay said giggling.

"A place you can have all to yourself." Kelsi said.

"Lets check it out." Chad said.

The hangout had everything a teenager could need. A huge comfortable couch, with several easy chairs to match. Across from them was a plasma screen TV equipped with a DVD player.

"Oh my gosh, we have to head back!" Gabriella gasped looking at her watch. "I have to start getting rady!"

Everyone began to head back to Gabriella's room. Gabriella told the girls that they could change in her room and that they could get ready together.


	4. America's Sweetheart

**Ok, here is Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

Two hours later, Mrs. Montez was coming down the stairs. Her gown was midnight blue with thin straps. President Montez whistled when he saw his wife. Mrs. Montez laughed as she took his arm.

"You look very beautiful in this."

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself. "Mrs. Montez said. "The girls are on their way down. Just wait until you see our daughter."

Kelsi, Taylor, and Sharpay started coming down the stairs. Kelsi was in a sleeveless maroon dress with a mermaid train. Taylor's dress was dark green with thin straps and an embroidery along her train. Sharpay's dress was long sleeved with a low cut back and ice pink. Each girl went to join their respected boyfriends.

"You won't believe Gabby's dress!" Sharpay gushed. "It's gorgeous!"

"Gabby!" President Montez called. "Come on, we've got to go!"

Gabriella walked down the stairs. Her dress was pearl satin strapless with a mermaid train. Dangling from her ears were diamond earrings that matched her necklace and bracelet. Gabriella giggled quietly when she saw Troy's expression. Troy just stood there in shock as Gabriella stopped next to him.

"You look beautiful." Troy finally managed to get out.

"Thank you." Gabriella said.

"Mr. President, the cars are ready." the head of security announced.

"Alright, Troy, Ryan you come with us to make more room in the second car." President Montez said as he helped his wife and daughter put their coats on.

The large group began to make its way outside. Snow was silently falling from the sky. Gabriella gathered the skirts of her dress up as she began to walk down the steps. One of the gaurds held an umbrella over her to keep the snow off. Troy held her hand as Ryan held her elbow to ensure that she would slip on the slippery steps. Gabriella began to laugh when Agent Ross held her train up. Everyone got into the two limousines.

"Everyone settled in?" President Montez asked.

"I think so." Mrs. Montez agreed.

"You three nervous?" Ryan asked the Montez family?

"No, the tough stuff is over." President Montez answered. "Tonight, we're just going to have a good time and relax."

Ten minutes later, the motorcade arrived at the first Inaugural Ball. Secret Service men opened the doors. Troy and Ryan got out first. President Montez was next. He helped his wife get out of the car. He then kindly motioned for Troy to help Gabriella out. Troy held his hand out and Gabriella placed her hand in it. Hundreds more flashbulbs went off for Gabriella than they did for her parents. Gabriella smiled at Troy shyly. Everyone began to head inside. Someone took all of the women's coats. Mr. and Mrs. Martin and Elizabeth were already there waiting for them.

"Mr. Vice President, we're ready for you and your family."

"Ok." Mr. Martin agreed. "Will, we'll see you in there."

"Alright." President Montez agreed.

"Sir, do you want an escort for your daughter?"

"No need."

President Montez looked over at Gabriella. Gabriella was standing in Troy's arms. She was talking excitedly with all of her friends. Troy placed his head on her shoulder and kissed the side of her neck gently.

"Gabby, come on!" Mrs. Montez called. "We're getting ready to be announced."

"Ok." Gabriella agreed. "I'll see you all inside."

Troy kissed her gently before he and the others were led into the ballroom. Gabriella walked over and joined her parents. Preside Montez stood in between the two women in his life.

"So, everyone looked exicted." he told his daughter.

"Well, this is a once in a life time experience." Gabriella said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the President of the United States of America, William Montez!"

Everyone cheered loudly. 'Hail to the Chief' began to be played by the U.S Army Band. The Montez family entered the ballroom. The guests stood up and began to take their picture. The First Family joined the Martins on stage. Gabriella stood off to the side by Elizabeth as they clapped for their parents. President and Mrs. Montez began to dance to 'What a Wonderful World' by Louis Armstrong. Guests began to join in on the dancing out on the dance floor.

After the song ended, everyone began to cheer. President Montez then held his hand out to Gabriella. Gabriella looked at him like a deer caught in headlights. She stood frozen until Elizabeth gently nudged her forward. 'Have I Told You Lately That I Love You' by Rod Stewart began to play. Nobody else danced as they watched the father dance with his daughter. President Montez and Gabriella were talking and laughing quietly with each other. Mrs. Montez moved where she could get a picture of the two of them.

Once the song ended, the two familes went to sit at their tables. The Montez family sat with the Boltons and the McKessies. The Martins shared a table with the Evans and the Cross family. The Danforths, the Neilsons and the Baylors were at a table on their own. Dinner was being served just as the entertainment walked out onto the stage.

Twenty minutes later, a high school's men's choir was getting set up on stage. By this time, Troy and Gabriella were talking to each other quietly. Troy's arm was draped over Gabriella's chair. Their foreheads were resting against each others. Troy was whispering softly as Gabriella listened with her eyes closed and a small smile gracing her face. The couple broke apart once they heard the choir starting to sing.

"At this time we would like for Ms. Gabriella Montez and Ms. Elizabeth Martin join us on stage." the conducter announced twenty minutes later.

Gabriella and Elizabeth stood up and met each other near the stage. They linked their hands together as they got onto the stage. Two chairs were set up side by side. The two each sat down on one of them. Four singers flanked them, two for each girl. The quartet began to sing the classic 'My Girl' by the Temptations. Gabriella giggled as she was helped back up to her feet. Her two guys stood on either side of her. They looped her arms through theirs as they sang.

Once they were done, Gabriella's friends stood up and cheered. Gabriella and Elizabeth posed with the choir for a few photos. They then walked off the stage. Gabriella was still laughing when she sat back down. Troy wrapped his arm around her as he pulled her close to him and kissed the side of her head. People could see them talking to each other, but could not hear what they were speaking about.

Forty minutes later, the dance floor was open. Gabriella and Troy were dancing close to one another. All though there were many couples out on the dance floor, most people were actually watching the young couple. This was the first time the President's daughter was seen publicly with her boyfriend.

After the song ended, Troy led Gabriella back to their table. He held her close to him as they were sitting. Troy's jacket was draped over Gabriella's nude shoulders. President and Mrs. Montez approached them.

"Alright, the parents us are getting ready to head to the other balls." President Montez stated. "The cars are waiting out back to take you all back to the White House."

"Alright." Troy agreed standing up and helped Gabriella to her feet.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Ms. Montez said kissing his and Gabriella's cheeks.

"Night." Gabriella said.

The secret service led the group of teenagers towards the back exit. Several photographers were waiting for them. Gabriella smiled shyly as her picture was taken. Secret service opened the door of the car and helped Gabriella into the vehicle.

"Lucky Charm is secured." the head of Gabriella's security announced as the others climbed in.

Gabriella sighed with relief when they began the drive back to the White House. The entire car was filled with excited stories of the evening. Once they got back to the White House, everyone walked inside. They all said goodnight to each other as they went to their different bedrooms. Once all the doors were closed, Troy opened his once again. He looked around as Gabriella opened her door. Troy quickly crossed the hall to her bedroom and quietly shut the door behind him.


	5. The Photoshoot and Leaving Washington

**Ok, here's Chapter 5. Sorry for the long wait and this chapter is a little shorter than the others. It's kind of the filler chapter until the next big thing happens. As always, please review.**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Troy and Gabriella woke up in Gabriella's bed. Gabriella smiled and kissed Troy's shoulder gently. She then leaned over and placed her lips on his and giggled. Troy then pulled her on top of him. The couple began to make out until Gabriella looked up at her clock and noticed the time. She gasped and pulled away.

"It's morning, you have to get back to your room." she exclaimed scrambling off of Troy.

Troy quickly gathered up in discarded clothes from last night and threw them back on. Gabriella quickly changed into a nightgown. They walked back over to the door. Both Troy and Gabriella opened the door and poked their heads out to make sure that Troy wasn't going to be caught sneaking back into his room.

"I'll back in an hour." Troy said.

"Ok." Gabriella agreed.

Troy leaned over and kissed her quickly before rushing over to his room. Gabriella giggled and fell back onto her bed. She hugged the pillow that Troy slept on the night before and took a deep breath. It smelled like Troy. A huge smile appeared on her face.

An hour later, Troy came back into the room. Gabriella smiled up at him as he sat down on the bed next to her. She leaned over and kissed him softly. Troy ran his fingers through her hair.

* * *

Later that day, Gabriella and Troy were walking around the gardens together. Actually, Troy was was walking while giving Gabriella a piggy back ride. The others had gone out of the gates of the White House to explore more while the other two knew they would be here more often than them, decided to stay behind so that they could have something new to experience on their trips. Gabriella and Troy were enjoying a quiet moment between the two of them. What they did not see were photographers taking pictures of their every move. 

"Will you come with me to my photoshoot tomorrow?" Gabriella asked playfully.

"I don't know, I was thinking about playing basketball."

"Troy!"

Troy chuckled and reached behind to squeeze Gabriella's butt. Gabriella squealed and jumped slightly. She then giggled and gently bit his ear lobe.

"I would love nothing more than to be at your photoshoot." Troy replied.

"That's because you're a wonderful boyfriend." Gabriella said.

"Thank you, all of my girls think so."

Gabriella playfully slapped his chest and giggled when playfully whined that it hurt. Troy carefully helped Gabriella get back onto her feet. He then pulled her out from behind them. Gabriella laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Have I told you that you're the best thing that had ever happened to me?" Troy asked.

"Weel, you've never actually said the words but you've shown me that I am. Like last night, the night before." Gabriella said separating the last few words with soft kisses to his lips.

"Well then, let me actually say the words. You, Gabriella Montez, are the best thing that has ever happened to me. And I hope within a couple of years from now that I could say those exact same words to you in our wedding vows."

Gabriella smiled and leaned up and kissed him gently. The lovebirds then began to head back to the White House. President Montez waved to them from inside the Oval Office. Two gaurds opened a door to allow them inside.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Gabriella asked.

"Am I allowed to take you out to dinner?" Troy asked.

"Of course."

"Where's a good place to go?"

"Ruby Tuesday. My family eats there all the time. We have since my father was in Congress."

"Ok, we'll go there."

Gabriella smiled and kissed him on the cheek. They began to head back to the family quarters of the White House. Their eyes widened when they found themselves right in the middle of a private tour of the White House. People automatically began to take pictures of the couple. Gabriella laughed as she pulled Troy behind her as they ran to the elevator.

"Now, that may take some getting used to." Troy said said trying to catch his breath.

"My parents have assured that there won't be any photographers on or around school during school hours." Gabriella told him. "They're still trying figure out about the sporting events, dances and other school functions."

* * *

The next afternoon, Gabriella, Troy, Mrs. Montez and some the secret service were on the way to the Jefferson Memorial, the location of Gabriella's photoshoot. Gabriella's mother was going over the last minute details of the photoshoot. The plan was to have Gabriella wear a ball gown in front of the memorial. The car pulled up to the location. Everyone got out and Gabriella was quickly whisked away to get ready. 

An hour later, Gabriella emerged from a trailer. She was wearing a red ball gown. She gasped when the cold air hit her. Mrs. Montez draped her coat over her shoulders. Gabriella gathered her skirts up and began to cross the street. As they were passing a table, Gabriella noticed pictures of her and Troy from their walk yesterday on the cover of several newspapers. Gabriella reached over and grabbed them to get a better look at the pictures. 'America's Cutest Sweethearts' was the cover story. Gabriella then handed them over to Troy to look.

"I'm very photogenic." Troy joked as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Gabriella, we're ready for you!"

Gabriella walked over to where she was supposed to stand. An assistant took the coat off of her shoulders. Gabriella smiled as the photographer began to snap pictures. After a few photos, someone placed a fake Cherry Blossom in her hair.

Two hours later, Gabriella was finished. She and Troy were escorted back to the limousine. Mrs. Montez had to return earlier because she had to attend a meeting. The lovebirds had a heavy make out session for the ride bacl. Gabriella was on her back with Troy looming over her. The car stop, signaling they were back at the White House.

* * *

That evening, everyone was having dinner together since everyone but President and Mrs. Montez were heading back to New Mexico early the next morning. This was going to especially hard for the Montez family since this was the first time mother and father would be separated from their daughter for a long period of time. After dinner, everyone who was leaving began to pack. 

"Knock, knock." Troy said knocking on Gabriella's door.

"Hey." Gabriella said smiling at him.

"Come on, lets go for a walk."

President and Mrs. Montez were in their suite looking at the lit up Washington D.C. Mrs. Montez pointed out something to her husband. President Montez looked out to where she was pointing and smiled at the sight. Troy and Gabriella were out on the balcony watching the moon with Gabriella wrapped safely and warmly in Troy's arms.

"I wouldn't be surprised if in six months from now, Troy comes up to you to ask for your blessing." Mrs. Montez told her husband happily.

"And I won't be able to say yes fast enough." President Montez said. "That's a great young man our daughter has there"

"He's the best thing to ever happen to her. He brought her out of her shell."

"We made the right choice in allowing her to remain in New Mexico."

"Yes we did, even though we're going to miss her."

"Yep."

The next morning, everyone got up early. Gabriella stuck close to her parents as they waited for the cars to be loaded up. The others said goodbue to President and Mrs. Montez and the First couple thanked the Evans for allowing Gabriella to stay with them for the remainder of the school year. The others then got into the the cars to give Gabriella some time alone to say goodbye to her parents. She was sandwiched between her mom and dad as she cried quietly.

"Now, we'll call you every evening to see how you're doing." Mrs. Montez said tearfully.

"Ok." Gabriella agreed.

"And you're always welcomed here even if it's just for the night." President Montez told her trying to hold back his own tears.

"I know. I love you."

"We love you too, Baby." her father said. "Now, you need to get going, you have to be back for school tomorrow."

"Right."

"Don't worry, we're coming next week for your swim meet."

Gabriella smiled at that and kissed both of them goodbye one last time. President Montez walked her over to the car and helped his daughter get inside. Then he and his wife watched the car carrying their daughter drive away from the White House and into the early morning twilight.


	6. School, Basketball, and Swimming

**Here's Chapter Six. I hope you all enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**

* * *

**

That evening, the plane laned in New Mexico. Everyone gathered their suitcases up and got ready to head back to their homes. The Evans and Gabriella were surrounded by Secret Service as the prepared to go home. Gabriella was calling her parents to let them know they arrived back safely. As she was talking, Troy came up and kissed her cheek as if bidding her goodnight. Since her father was talking about his day, Gabriella grabbed his arm before he could get away and gave him a real kiss goodnight.

* * *

The next morning, Gabriella and Sharpay go up when their alarm went off. The girls were sharing Sharpay's large room. During the Christmas break, Gabriell spent every other night at the Evans' trying to get used to living with them and also so her parents could get used to having her not being with them. 

"Girls, time to go!" Mr. Evans yelled thirty minutes later.

The two girls raced downstairs to the kitchen where Ryan, Michaels and Ross were waiting for them. The girls grabbed their bagels and ran out the door. On the way to school, Sharpay and Ryan were trying to assure Gabriella that everything was going to be fine at school.

Gabriella took a deep breath as they walked into East High. Michaels and Ross walked behind her as they walked to her locker. Students casually glanced at Gabriella as she walked past with her security. Troy noticed and walked over to Gabriella. He leaned agains the locker next to hers.

"Hey." he greeted happily.

"Hey." Gabriella returned quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know how I am going to do this. Everybody is staring."

"Of course they are going to stare on the first day. Give it a few days, and everything will be back to normal."

"You always know how to make me feel better." Gabriella said kissing him gently.

"What can I say? It's my job."

"And you are very good at it."

"Ready for homeroom?"

"Lead the way, Mr. Bolton."

The four of them walked to Ms. Darbus' classroom. Gabriella sat in her regular seat. Michaels and Ross took two desks behind her. The bell rang and a few students raced into the classroom, Chad was among them. Ms. Darbus stood up on her small stage in front of the classroom signaling that everyone was to be in their seats.

"Welcome back to what will be your final semester at East High." Ms. Darbus said. "We have a busy few weeks coming up. This Friday, our basketball team will defend their title at the championships against the West High Knights. And then next Friday, our own Gabriella Montez and Caleb Henderson will lead the Girls and Boys' Swimming Teams to States."

After homeroom, Gabriella, Micaels, and Ross headed to her English class. Gabriella sat down in her seat and got her notebook out ready to take notes for class. Students filed into the classroom. The teacher looked from her desk and sighed.

"Class, the Secret Service men is not going to bite." she told her students.

Gabriella looked around the classroom and noticed her classmated had moved their desks as far away as possible from the three of them. She rolled her eyes slightly. Slowly, the students moved closer to her.

* * *

By the end of the week, everything had gotten back to normal. Most students had completely forgotten that the security was even there. Troy, Chad, Zeke, Jason, and the rest of the basketball team were on the court warming up along with West High. Gabriella walked into the gym with four men now. All of them were dressed more casual in East High gear. Chad nodded his head toward them. 

"They ditched the suits." he told Troy.

"Yeah, Gabby asked if they could not stand out as much." Troy answered.

Gabriella, Michaels, Ross and the two new agents, Jacobs and Gilmore sat down next to the others. Taylor smiled at her best friend in greeting. Ryan reached over and gave Gabriella a bag of potato chips. Gabriella smiled over at him in thanks.

"So, is Mr. Bolton going to show off tonight?" Ross asked Gabriella.

"Are you kidding?" Sharpay asked. "With his girlfriend in the stands he's going to be making three pointers all night."

* * *

Two hours later, with only five seconds left on the clock, Troy took a shot from center court. The ball went in the just as the buzzard went off signaling the end of the game. East High began to cheer loudly as they rushed onto the court. Gabriella pushed her way through trying to get to Troy. Troy reached her first and picked her up in his arms. He kissed her happily. Gabriella smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"I'm finished, Gabby, no more basketball, more time for us." Troy told her. "I am going to come see you practice everday until states."

"You don't have to do that." Gabriella told him.

"But I want to. You came and watched me practice. Even during Christmas break." Troy explained. "Plus, I'll get to see you in your bathing suit."

"It's a school regulated one."

"Still a bathing suit though."

* * *

The following Friday, Gabriella left school an hour earlier so that she could meet her parents at the airport. She smield at Troy as she walked out the classroom. Michaels and Ross quickly escorted her out to the Presidential car. Gabriella did her homework on the way to the airport.

Once they got to the airport, Air Force One was just landing. Gabriella got out of the car and stood there waiting for her parents. The door to Air Force One opened and President Montez appeared. He waved to the press filming behind the airport fence. He held Mrs. Montez' hand as they disembarked. Gabriella ran to her parents. President Montez caught their daughter in his arms. He kissed Gabriella's forehead as the family embraced. The Montez family smiled as they walked to the motorcade.

* * *

That evening, East High was swarmed with Secret Service. Troy and his parents arrived at the natatorium. They saw President and Mrs. Montez up in the stands. The First Couple waved to them to come up and join them. Troy went to in the front row to be closer for Gabriella to hear him cheer for her.

Twenty minutes later, the meet was ready to start. Due to the touch boards not working correctly, people were being asked to be timekeepers for each lane. President Montez and Mr. Danforth were among them. Gabriella was in the practice pool warming up. She got out and walked over to start her first race, the 100 meter butterfly. She was in lane four which was the lane Mr. Danforth was timing. She placed her goggles on top of her head as began to shake her arms to keep them loose.

"Swimmers, take your positions."

All eight of the girls got onto the blocks. Gabriella placed her goggles over her eyes before she knelt down ready to dive into the pool. Michaels stood behind Mr. Danforth while Ross was at the other end of the lane. The buzzard went off and the girls dove into the pool. Gabriella had already pulled ahead. Her mother and friends were cheering her on loudly. Gabriella touched the wall and did a flip turn gaining an even great lead. Mr. Danforth stood up when she approached the end of the lane. He stopped the watch once Gabriella touched the wall. Gabriella was panting as she waited for the other girls to finish. Everyone cheered as they girls got out of the water. Gabriella looked at her time and smiled. She grabbed her towel and went to go join her team. President Montez hugged her as she walked by him. The swim coach patted Gabriella on the back as she went to sit down.

Five minutes later, one of the freshman girls was getting ready for the 100 meter freestyle. Gabriella went to the end of her lane to cheer her on. She had taken the younger classman under her wing and looked out for her.

"Come on Megan!" she cheered as she swam.

Megan came in second and Gabriella threw her hands up into the air and cheered loudly. The two girls hugged each other when they met up. They sat down and Megan wrapped her towel around her to dry off.

An hour later, Gabriella, along with three other girls, were getting ready for the final race of the meet, the 200 meter medley relay. The first girl, Kaitlyn Larsons jumped into the pool preparing herself for the backstroke. The rest of the team was on the other end of the lane to cheer them on. The other three girls were pumping Kaitlyn up. The buzzard sounded and the eight girls in the water began to the first leg of the relay. Their teammates cheered them on. By the time she finished, Kaitlyn gave East High a slight lead. The second girl, Lisa Harris, jumped into the pool for her leg, the butterfly. She managed to keep the lead as she finished. Megan Fellows dove into the pool and performed the breast stroke. Once she was halfway back, Gabriella got onto the starting block and waited for Megan to finish the leg. When she touched the wall, Gabriella dove in and began to freestyle the last leg of the relay. She gave East High an even greater lead when she flipped to come back.

"Pull, Gabby!" Mrs. Montez shouted.

"Come on, Gabby!" Kaitlyn, Lisa and Megan screamed.

Gabriella touched the wall and everyone waited to see what the final time was. East High cheered loudly when the time came up. Kaitlyn, Lisa and Megan jumped into the pool with Gabriella. The four girls hugged each other tightly. Several newspaper photographers were taking pictures of the champions. The girls got out of the pool to join their teammates. President Montez came over and hugged his daughter. Gabriella took her swim cap off and gave Michaels and Ross high fives.

"Gabby!" Troy called from the stands.

Gabriella jumped up and grabbed Troy's hands. Troy pulled her up close to him. He kissed her deeply. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck. Photographers began taking pictures of them.

"I'm proud of you, Baby-Girl." Troy told Gabriella.

"My Secret Service code name might be Lucky Charm." Gabriella told him. "But, you're my Lucky Charm."

Troy chuckled and kissed her again. He kissed her hand as he carefully lowered her back down to he ground. Michaels caught her and then set her back down on her feet.

"I'll meet you out by the locker room after I change." Gabriella told Troy.

"Alright." Troy agreed.

* * *

**Alright, the next chapter is going to be the last one for this story. But don't worry, I will be writing a sequel. The next chapter is when they all graduate. The sequel will be about them going to college.**


	7. Summer Plans and Graduation

**I lied. There will probably be two or three more chapters after this one. Thanks again for the great reviews and sorry for the long wait.

* * *

**

It was now two days before graduation. Gabriella and her parents were getting ready to head over to the Boltons' for a barbeque cook out. They pushed their way through the reporters as they walked to the backyard. The others greeted them as they sat down at the picnic bench.

"So how was the trip to India?" Mrs. Danford asked Mrs. Montez and Gabriella.

"It was incredible. The country was just beautiful." Mrs. Montez explained. "We got a private tour of the Taj Mahal. Gabby even attended school with the Prime Minister's daughter for a day."

"How was that?" Mrs. McKessie asked.

"It was a culture shock." Gabriella stated. "Boys and girls sit apart from each other and the classes are about two times the size of the ones here."

"Was it hard to understand the classes?" Sharpay asked.

"The only class I could understand was their foreign language class which was English."

"What you three got planned for the summer?" Coach Bolton asked President and Mrs. Montez.

"Maria and I have several overseas trips throughout summer before we got take Gabby to UCLA." President Montez answered.

"What about you, Gabriella?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"I'm going to Disney World." Gabriella explained happily as her friends expressed their excitement for her.

"Now don't fret, all of you graduates get to accompany her as well." Mrs. Montez announced as the teenagers all expressed their excitement.

"Disney is unveiling the new Hall of Presidents. They've added an audio-animatronic of myself and they asked for me to attended the opening. But neither Maria or myself would be able to attended, so Gabby is taking our place." President Montez explained. "It's for two weeks, and everything is already paid for. However, there will be many reporters following you around to record Gabby's every movement. Some of them are acutally authorized people who are working for the Disney company, others are just paparazzi. Gabby is required to wear a pant suit at the openning but may change back into shorts or whatever afterwards. You all will not have to be dressed up."

"Are you sure this isn't too much for you?" Troy asked his girlfriend's parents.

"No, your parents helped chip in with your plane fares though."

"This is exciting." Taylor said. "I've never been before."

"I don't think any of us have."

Two hours later, everyone began to head home. The Montez' got into their car after going through the press, and headed back to the hotel. Gabriella smiled and thanked her parents for allowing all of her firends to go on vacation with her.

* * *

Two days later, gradutaion day was upon them. East High was surrounded with several secret service men and state police officers. In order to protect them, the First Family was escorted through the back door. Gabriella and Agents Ross and Michaels were escorted to Gabriella's assigned room. Kelsi was in the same room with her and rushed over. The two friends hugged each other. 

"It's crazy out there." Kelsi said.

"We were led through the backdoor." Gabriella stated. "And it was pretty crazy back there too."

"Are you speaking at all?"

"I'm just introducing my dad."

"I think that's cute." Kelsi said. "Are you nervous?"

"I'm nervous for him, I keep telling him that this is not a speech to his cabnet or to congress."

Kelsi laughed. The two girls sat down and waited for cue to march into the auditorium. Outside commontions and arguments could be heard from reporters and photographers trying to get inside to snap pictures of the First Daughter graduating. Gabriella sighed as graduation was turning out to be more of a three ring circus for the media than anything else. Her parents tried very hard to make sure that this day would not become a media stunt.

* * *

An hour later, the graduating class began to line up to enter the auditorium. Gabriella was led up towards the front of the line. Her security held up a cloak to avoid photographers to see her and snap pictures of her even though they were asking her for just one shot. Agent Ross kept a protective distance to the President's daughter. The months that he had been assigned to protect Gabriella, the two had created a brother and sister bond. Ross had never had a sister of his own, but thought Gabriella as a blood sister and would jump in front of a bullet for her. Suddenly one photographer was shoved into the youg woman. 

"Ow!" Gabriella cried when the camera smashed into her arm.

"Get him out of here!" Agent Michael shouted pushing him towards the other security.

"You ok there, Gabriella?" he asked.

"Fine." Gabriella replied over the shouts of the reporters as she rubbed the red mark now forming onto her arm.

The graduates began to process into the auditorium. Gabriella followed the rest of the speakers up to the stage. She stood next to her father as she watched the rest of her classmates enter. Mr. Montez took her hand and held it gently to reassure her that he was proud of her. Once all the graduates arrived, everyone sat down. The few photographers that were allowed into the ceremony began taking pictures. One picture of both Gabriella and her father looking at their porgrams was caught as a candid.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here to introduce our guest speaker is Ms. Gabriella Montez." the class president announce.

Everybody began to cheer loudly. Gabriella took a deep breath as she stood up. President Montex squeezed her hand as she approached the podium. Gabriella stood up straight and adjusted the microphone to her height.

"When my father was elected President of the United States back in November, I knew that East High had also just elected their guest speaker. And sure enough, back in March I was asked to see if my father would be our guest speaker. First I was like, 'Please don't let him say anything to embarrass me.' But then I realized that he has made several speeches and has yet to humiliate me terribly. So, it is my extreme honor to introduce my father, the President of the United States of America." Gabriella announced.

Everybody stood up and began to cheer loudly. The East High Band began to play 'Hail to the Chief' as President Montez approached the podium. Gabriella was clapping as her father stood by her. President Montez hugged her tightly before she went to go sit back down.

"Thank you. When Gabriella asked me if I would be interested in speaking here today, I could not agree any quicker. Speaking here today means more to me than my Inauguration Day, so thank you very much for having me here. I was also told by not only Gabriella, but one of her friends, who I am sure you are familiar with, Mr. Chad Danforth to keep the speech short. Mr. Danforth also told me to also be funny, so there you are Mr. Danforth. My daughter also informed to keep short by saying, "Dad, this is not your cabnet or congress. By the time you are done, the entire graduating class will be dead asleep. Today, is a landmark day in all your lives. Today you will begin the path that will help you leave your legacy on the world. Whether it is a politician, a basketball star, a teacher, or an entertainer, you all will leave a mark on this world. Twenty years ago, when I graduated high school, I had no idea that I would be standing here at my daughter's graduation as President of the United States. It just goes to show you that anything is possible. So congratulations Class of 2008, of your remarkable accomplishments." President Montez said.

Everyone stood up and cheered. President Montez stood up front for a few photos before sitting back down. Gabriella and the rest of the student speakers went to stand off to the side as the graduates prepared to receive their diplomas. Ross stood beside Gabriella in order to protect her without being in the way.

"Troy Alexander Bolton."

Everyone cheered as his name was announced. He walked across the stage to accept his diploma from the principal. President Montez shook his hand as he walked past and said a congratulations.

"Zeke Joseph Baylor."

"Jason Scott Cross."

"Chad Michael Danforth."

"Ryan Andrew Evans."

"Sharpay Alison Evans."

"Taylor Chantel McKessie."

"Gabriella Elizabeth Montez."

Everyone cheered loudly as she was announced. Gabriella walked across the stage and received her diploma from the principal. Several cameras went off as she and her father hugged one another tightly. Mrs. Montez was crying from her seat happily. President Montez kissed Gabriella's forehead gently.

"Kelsi Nicole Neilson."

"I now declare the Class of 2008, Graduates!"

The graduates threw their caps up into the air. Gabriella turned around and hugged Kelsi. She knew that there were several reporters that had snuck in and were focusing on her, but at the moment she didn't care. She was just happy to be with her friends and family. Troy came up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Gabriella turned around and kissed him happily. Troy looked down at her.

"I want to ask you something." he told her.

"Ok." Gabriella agreed.

"I don't want to say it with all of the reporters around in case they know how to lip read."

Troy then handed Gabriella his cap. Gabriella looked inside it and gasped. 'Will You Marry Me?' was written on a peice of paper and taped into the inside of the hat. Gabriella looked up and nodded her head yes. Troy smiled happily and kissed her. Photographers found them kissing but not a single one knew the real reason behind the kiss, they all thought it was just each other congratulating the other one on graduating.


	8. Going to Disney World

**Sorry for the long delay. Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

Gabriella was looking out the window as Air Force One flew over the country. She, her parents, and friends had gone to Washington DC the day after graduation. Gabriella had arranged a private tour of all the monuments for her and her friends. To avoid being swamped, the tour was after most of the monuments were closed. Many gossip magazines had begun to speculate Troy and Gabriella's secret engagement when Gabriella appeared with a ring. Only a handful of people knew, mainly their friends and families. Not even the Montez family publicist knew the real story.

"Hey." Troy greeted sitting down next to her.

"Hey." Gabriella said smiling.

"What are you doing?"

"Going over my speech." Gabriella answered. "Where are the others?"

"Watching a movie."

"So basicly, we're all alone?"

"With no body gaurds and Chad is throughly enthralled with the movie." Troy stated in a whisper was he moved to be over her.

"We better not waste it." Gabriella said laying lower on the couch.

"No, we better not."

Gabriella grabbed Troy's collar and pulled him down to meet her lips. She ran her fingers through his thick hair. Troy pulled her closer to him as he moved his lips to kiss her down her neck. Just then, someone cleared their throat from above them. Troy and Gabriella pulled apart and looked up to see Chad standing there.

"What is it with you?" Troy asked his friend, clearly annoyed. "Do you have a sixth sense telling you that I am currently occupied?"

"Well, I actually have a very good reason for interrupting your make-out session."

"And what is that?" Troy asked clearly still annoyed about his alone time with Gabriella being interrupted.

"We're getting ready to land." Chad answered smirking as he went back to his seat.

Troy sat back up and pulled Gabriella back up as well. The two buckled their seat belts and Gabriella leaned her head on Troy's shoulder. Troy kissed her forehead gently loving the way she always seemed to use him as her favorite pillow.

Thirty minutes later, everyone began to get ready to get off the plane. They grabbed their carry-on bags and began to unboard the plane. Two bullet proof SUVs were waiting for them along with a police escort. Gabriella, Troy, Sharpay and Zeke were in the first SUV with Michaels and Ross. Chad, Taylor, Ryan, Kelsi, and Jason were in the second vehicle.

"Miss. Gabriella, I don't know if I am going to survive two weeks here all of you." Ross joked with Gabriella.

"Ross, you know you love hanging with us." Gabriella said laughing.

"Very true. We're going to try and sneak you through the back entrance."

"Alright."

An hour later, the SUVs pulled up at Disney's Polynesian Resort. The hotel manager met them and led them inside. The girls were busy taking pictures of the waterfall in the center of the lobby. Gabriella looked up at Troy and smiled happily. Troy leaned down and kissed her gently.

Twenty minutes later, Gabriella was standing out on her hotel room balcony. She was looking out at the view of the Magic Kingdom right in front of her. Troy came up and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He kissed the side of Gabriella's head before resting his chin on her shoulder. Together, they watched people walk by and the monorail pass by.

"So, are we going to get into trouble because we're sharing a room?" Troy asked.

"No, my parents are pretty sure we were going to anyways." Gabriella said laughing. "They trust you with their little girl."

"You almost ready? Everyone is ready to head out to the Magic Kingdom."

"Yeah."

Troy took Gabriella's hand and led her out into the hall. The others were already there waiting for them. Secret Service led them to the monorail loading dock. Some people were taking pictures of Gabriella. Gabriella smiled shyly as she walked behind Troy as he led her through the crowd.

"Please step away." Agents Michaels told the some of the spectators as they crowded closer around Gabriella.

Gabriella laughed quietly as she waved to some of the tourists. Troy tighened his grip on her hand as the crowd continued to take pictures of the two of them. Gabriella leaned forward and kissed his shoulder gently. The group approached the monorail. They got into one of the cars that was empty. The girls sat down on one side while the boys sat on the other one across from them.

"Please stand clear of the doors." the recording announced then was followed by it in Spanish.

Ten minutes later, the monorail approached the Magic Kingdom dock. They got off the monorail and journeyed to the park's entrance. Gabriella was rushed past the baggage check for her protection. She waited for the others as they entered the park. Troy reached out and entwined their fingers together.

"Ready for some fun?" he asked Gabriella..

"More than ready." Gabriella agreed as they entered the park.


	9. Troy's Sweetheart

**Ok. So I finally figured out to end this fic and I'm already working on its two sequels. I am sooooooo sorry for the long wait.**

It was now Christmastime and the Montez family was celebrating their first Christmas in the White House. Troy and his family were also joining them for what would be their first of many holidays with the Montez family. The two families were on their way to Colonial Williamsburg to witness the holiday festivities. The two families were currently on the Presidential helicopter. Coach Bolton and President Montez were talking about the previous night's football game. Their wives were talking about how beautiful the White House had been decorated this year. Gabriella and Mrs. Montez had overseen the whole thing and both were very proud with how it turned out. Troy's older brother and sister were sitting around with their spouses and talking excitedly as this was the first time they had gone anywhere with the First Family before. Troy and Gabriella were sitting beside each other talking quietly about what their plans were for the holidays. They were going with her parents to the concert Christmas in Washington and also the Kennedy Center Awards.

Thirty minutes the traveling was over and the helicopter landed near the colonial town. The First Family was the first to get off with Troy and his family right behind them. A car was waiting for them to take them to their hotel. The hotel had been chosen months before so it could have a proper security set up for the President and his guests. The cars pulled up and secret service surrounded them as they were led inside. The hotel manager led them up to their suites. Gabriella took her coat off and collapsed on her bed happy to have her day over with. Earlier that day she and her mother had gone to several meetings about all the Christmas celebrations the White House was going to be hosting. Gabriella also had to host a tea for Senators' wives and their daughters.

"What time are we going to dinner?" Gabriella asked her parents.

"Seven thirty. Bring you're coat because we're going into the colony afterwards." Mrs. Montez answered.

"Ok."

At dinner that evening, diners were surprised to see the First Family acting like average people. They only thing that made them different was all the security around them. Gabriella's security had been increased up to two men and two women. Michaels and Ross were still with her and the two women were for when she had to go take showers in the girls' bathroom. The two families were enjoying each others' company and were laughing and joking around with each other.

"So, has there been a date set yet?" President Montez asked quietly.

"We're thinking of a December wedding for next year." Troy answered.

"Where do you want to have the wedding?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"I would like to have it at the National Cathedral and take the opportunity in having the reception at the White House." Gabriella answered.

"That will be prefect." President Montez said. "That way we won't have worry about the distinguished guests having to travel too far."

After dinner, they all headed out and began to walk the short distance to Colonial Williamsburg. Troy had his hands in his pockets with Gabriella's arm looped through his as they walked side by side. The colony was decorated as it would have been during the 1700's. Soon the group began to split up into pairs. Agents Ross and Michaels followed Gabriella and Troy around as they explored their historic surroundings.

Twenty minutes later, the group became one again since the president had to give a speech about the holiday season. Gabriella and her mother stood next to him as he was being introduced. Ms. Montez quickly made sure his tie was on straight before he went up to give his speech.

"Thank you all for coming and braving the weather. I want to wish you all a very happy holidays as does my family. It is always welcoming to see traditions at Christmastime that is always still celebrated. With my family we always go to church on Christmas Eve and open gifts Christmas morning. But this wonderful tradition of celebrating Christmas before America was even its own country is astonishing. I remember coming here when I was three years old and just being mesmerized by the fact that this small town had never been touched by current times. I'm thrilled that when I was a senator, I got to bring my family here around this time and I remember seeing Gabriella so excited at the new sights of standing in a town square from the 1700's. Thank you for inviting us and Gabriella, Maria and myself wish you a safe and happy Christmas. Thank you."

The Montez family posed for a few pictures for reporters and regular people who just wanted to take pictures of them. President Montez then escorted his wife and daughter off the stage. Gabriella walked over to Troy and helped her get onto his back.

That evening, Gabriella and Troy were watching a movie in Gabriella's room. Gabriella was resting her head on his shoulder as they watched 'It's Christmastime Charlie Brown', her favorite Christmas movie ever. Troy was absent mindedly running his fingers through her hair as he watched the movie.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure you know what you're getting into?" Gabriella asked sitting up. "I mean if we get married while my dad is still in office, you won't get any privacy. We're going to have secret service follow us everywhere, even on our honeymoon."

"I don't want to wait eight years before we can get married, I'd marry you right now if it were possible. I am fully prepared for what I am marrying into; besides, it's going to be worth it."

"Why?"

"While you may be one of America's sweetheart, but to me you're my number one sweetheart." Troy told her before kissing her gently.


End file.
